utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Harakiri Chorus Battle
Harakiri Chorus Battle (HKCB) was a chorus battle about death, running from June 1, 2017 to October 15, 2017. Its premise is as follows: "It’s the year 2050, and the world has changed. A series of disasters have decimated the Earth and its population. Only a handful of its inhabitants remain. Like vultures, the evil Queen Lala and her assembly have used this chance to seize control over the planet, inciting violence and chaos. She has decreed that humanity will divided into two factions: YouTaite and FanDub.In June, at coordinates W3-EB L4-ND, a contest will be held in her “honor”, pitting the two sects against each other. The loser must sacrifice their life to the great Queen Lala, through the ancient tradition of Harakiri. The winner will become the new ruler of the world.' ''Will you let the evil Queen’s vile reign fester? Or will you fight? The fate of the Earth is in your hands. Pick a side." There are 3 rounds in total, and each lasting 4 weeks (+ 1 week judging) and featuring a specific theme. Songs are allowed in English for youtaite groups and Spanish for fandubber groups. Each team must have a minimum of 3 vocalists and a maximum of 4, a minimum of 3 staff members (can be singers too) and a maximum of 6. The 3 mandatory roles are a mixer, an artist and an animator, but a translyricist is very suggested. The judges are Lala (vocals & art), Cal (vocals), Jaimee (mix), Pinochi (art), Keii (animation), Inuloli (animation, Beck (spanish translyrics), Akane Sasu Sora (english translyrics). The maximum score is 120 points and the entries are scored by * translyrics (8 accuracy/faithfulness, 7 flow, 15 script) ** Translyrics made by other people can be used, but the team loose half of translyrics points. * vocals (10 pitch, 10 technique, 10 interpretation) * mix (10 timing/tuning, 10 equaliser/blend, 5 compression/volume, 5 effects) * visuals (7 anatomy, 5 art, 7 composition, 5 transitions, 6 visual appeal) * If a team submits an entry in Japanese, 15 points are deduced. The prize for the winner team is a chibi full body drawn by the judge Lala for each member.Harakiri chorus battle official informations Google Doc A second season of Harakiri Chorus Battle might be come on 2018. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RLchYKT5YSw Description of the video of the results of round 3 Participating Groups Round 1 Entries Theme: Out of suffering a and darkness, a bright light has emerged. Carry on and fill your heart with bravery! * Details | Results Round 2 Entries Theme: So now you realized it, or maybe you know it all along... after all, you are betraying everyone because of thirst of power. Is this really what you want to start with? * Details | Results Round 3 (Final) Entries Theme: You are so close to reaching the truth, but what is the truth? Our reality is completely different then yours, so, what will you choose to see? You are not the only one searching. SURVIVE. * Details | Results Gallery |HKCB-R2_Epicenter.jpg|Epicenter as seen in their round 2 entry of "No pain, No game" }} Trivia External Links * YouTube * Twitter * Facebook * Official Informations Google Doc * Teams * Teams (detailed) * Scoresheet Example